The aim of this program is to conduct research in neuropharmacology, neurochemistry and clinical biochemistry in the framework of a department of psychiatry. More specifically, the objectives have been: (1) to examine the metabolism, storage and release of catecholamines in the brain and their relationship to emotion, memory and other behavioral states, and to study the biochemical affects of drugs and other interventions in the brain in an attempt to contribute elucidation of neurochemical mechanisms which may be operating in clinical affective states, both normal and abnormal; (2) to investigate processes involved in protein synthesis in the brain and their regulation with reference to their implications for cerebral development and intellectual maturation; (3) to study particular biochemical aspects of certain clinical psychiatric problems such as schizophrenia, the affective disorders, dementia and psychosomatic illness.